It has long been an object of those interested in perfecting the game of golf to devise a golf putter which will enable the player to be more accurate and consistent in putting. Several patents have issued endeavoring to provide designs to accomplish this objective, some of which are as follows: U.S. Design Pat. No. D182,485; U.S. Design Pat. No. D196,736; U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,696; U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,115; U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,484; U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,798; U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,252.